


supermercados à noite

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, supermercado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Atropelos com carrinhos de supermercado, dietas diferentes e o gosto musical parecido.





	supermercados à noite

O encontro foi casual, um corredor aí de algum lugar em comum entre elas. Os meio sorrisos de quase reconhecimento, afinal já haviam trombado em algum outro corredor da faculdade, nada muito corriqueiro, horários diferentes, funções diferentes, degraus diferentes. Enquanto uma ficava no térreo procurando as salas de aula do curso do semestre, a outra já tinha sala reservada, uma no quinto andar com todas as comodidades que alguém como ela poderia ter.

Por que não?

Batalhara tanto desde o térreo para conseguir um lugar ao Sol, para quê prestar atenção nos que começavam como ela? Apesar disso causar um tipo de revolta bem na boca de seu estômago quando via os interesses dos mais afortunados - aqueles com bolsas de pesquisa, salário garantido com mais de 5 dígitos - estarem acima dos iniciantes, ela resolvera fazer de conta que essa separação absurda existia. Era melhor assim. Era mais confortável.

 

A prateleira escolhida era de azeite de oliva, o mais refinado e saudável possível, com determinações e gosto diferenciado. Aquele exato azeite que fazia suas receitas ficarem apreciáveis depois de um dia inteiro de aula, seminário, trabalho burocrático, mais papelada do departamento e orientações. Cozinhar era seu escape para toda essa loucura que chamavam de ensino superior, quase uma terapia. De vez em quando tinha ideias mirabolantes de novas formas de se incrementar uma receita e pesquisava muito bem antes de ir à empreitada. O celular em sua mão ajudava muito com as ideias relâmpago e na pesquisa, aprendera desde o começo da faculdade que as novas tecnologias vinham para auxiliar, não para transformar os seres humanos em zumbis.

O carrinho de compras parcialmente vazio com ingredientes precisamente selecionados e categorizados por importância de receitas - que volta e meia circulavam em sua mente nas horas vagas - bateu ruidosamente em um corpo abaixado perto da prateleira de macarrão instantâneo. O xingamento feriu seus ouvidos e seu ego totalmente seguro de si. Não foi dirigido à ela, mas sim ao carrinho.

\- Tá véi! Sei que cê quer passar, mas custa buzinar antes? - disse o serzinho que se levantou do chão com os braços ocupados com pacotes de macarrão intragável e outras guloseimas nada digestivas. Ela tirou os fones de ouvido com música estourando os tímpanos, uma melodia que conhecia de longe apenas pelo riff familiar de guitarra. Deveria ser iniciante, só poderia ser. - Oh, oh foi mal aê fessora. Não sabia que tavas dirigindo o carrinho... - o linguajar, os maneirismos, o meio sorriso que sempre a cumprimentava nos corredores. Sim, peixe pequeno, mal conseguia seguir no semestre sem pular disciplina, a via pelos cantos da lanchonete do prédio ou dentro da biblioteca, mas dificilmente em alguma aula em que estava envolvida.

\- Desculpa... Eu estava distraída... - as duas trocaram olhares para os conetúdos de suas compras, cada uma com uam interpretação diferente. 

\- Tá de boas, fessora.  
\- Não sou sua professora. - a resposta foi tão imediata que nem sabia da onde havia passado pelo filtro superprotegido entre seu cérebro e sua boca. A mais nova fez uma careta de confusão e sorriu para os pés cobertos por tênis mais gastos pelos dias no trabalho diurno, a mais velha olhou para o celular disfarçando o momento de silêncio obrigado.

\- Okay... - pigarreou a mais nova se agarrando mais as compras e passando pela mais velha sem titubear. - Se cuida aí fess... ahn... Boa noite... - a escapada pelo título intocado fez a mais velha fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça em compreensão. Antes que a iniciante chegasse ao final do corredor, virou-se e perguntou (novamente sem pensar):

\- Quando é que você vai se formar mesmo? - a pergunta fez a mais nova dar uma risada para dentro.  
\- Formar? Pra quê? - a cara da mais velha a fez reformular a resposta - Era pra ser ano que vem, mas paciência é uma virtude.  
\- Ainda não vi você nas minhas aulas.  
\- Eu meio que evito a sua área. - a resposta rápida fez a mais velha forçar a mandíbula para não dar uma réplica mais rude: era de se esperar dos iniciantes não quererem ir para a área em que pesquisava por acharem "difícil" demais. - Sem ofensas! - a mais nova tentou levantar as mãos em uma atitude de rendição, mas só fez um dos pacotes no topo da pilha de coisas em seus braços cair ao chão. Outro praguejar, outro desconforto, percebeu que a garota tinha tinta verde cobrindo parte da nuca.  
\- Tudo bem, não me ofendeu... - disse apenas e voltou a sua lista de compras no celular. respirou fundo enquanto via o rótulo de duas garrafas de azeite para saber qual o melhor e sentiu um arrepiamento engraçado da coluna para a nuca.  
\- Tá, é tipo: não vou muito com as coisas de engenheiros, sacas? É complicado par entender e na vida real não funcionam direito. - a introdução da explicação a fez levantar as sobrancelhas e encarar bem a mais nova.  
\- Você não precisa se explicar. - disse logo em seguida como se aquilo mesmo fosse uma ofensa. "Coisas de engenheiro"? O que aquela pirralha pensava da sua área?  
\- Mas entende que a gente lá de baixo fica confuso? Não dá pra compreender como isso vai nos ajudar na vida... - respirou profundamente novamente, guardou o celular no bolso detrás do jeans e apoiou-se na barra de mão do carrinho de supermercado. - Cês tem toda a nomenclatura e os métodos, certo? Ótimo, é lindo de se ver em teoria, mas entende que quando eu tou lá atrás do balcão, com criança pulando no meu pescoço pedindo por livrinho sobre dinossauros que não dormem, a última coisa que vou pensar é no manual?  
\- Por isso existe gerenciador de acervo?  
\- Você já esteve em uma biblioteca de escola alguma vez?!  
\- Já, estagiei durante 2 anos em uma na graduação. - o diálogo já estava ficando insuportável, é óbvio que a iniciante não entenderia a importância de sua área no plano geral. Quase ninguém entendia mesmo.  
\- E gostou? - a pergunta foi feita com uma pontinha de empolgação. das vezes que via a mais nova nos corredores a empolgação era sempre sobre algo a ver com a educação e disciplinas relacionadas.  
\- Sim. Foi uma experiência muito boa.  
\- E tinha bibliotecária?  
\- Sim.  
\- Te tratou bem?  
\- Por que me trataria mal?  
\- Sei lá, tem gente e "gente", pessoas são pessoas, você deveria saber...  
\- Você acabou de citar uma música do Depeche Mode. - foi uma constataçõa, não uma pergunta. A mais nova foi pega de surpresa e colocou seus pacotes de comida instantânea no carrinho da mais velha, para então abraçá-la sem dar chance de escapatória.  
\- Mas vem cá!! Alguém que escuta música boa nessa universidade capenga!!

O desconforto do abraço não se tornou tão horrível assim, mas ao se soltar da mais nova, a mais velha percebeu que era mesmo tinta guache pregada na nuca da iniciante.

===xxx===

Não gostava de gente das outras áreas, ficava desconfortável ao conversar com alguns colegas de curso que pendiam para o tecnológico, certamente discutiria fervorosamente com professores que enalteciam as maravilhas das engenharias acima do ofício nobre de bibliotecário. O curso era como seu lar, sua religião, sua crença maior. Valorizar os estudantes, os profissionais e quem estivesse envolvido com bibliotecas era seu mote de vida. Por vezes foi questionada diretamente pelos bam-bam-bans do departamento do porquê não ser maleável quanto a sua opinião, retrucava com a a realidade cruel de fora da universidade. fazia questão de mostrar que nem tudo na sala de aula era possível com orçamento nulo, força de vontade abalada e péssima auto-estima dos trabalhadores da Educação.

A música era seu refúgio maior. Se algo dava errado, enfiava os fones de ouvido e se concentrava na música que a playlist decidia escolher para o dia. Estudava melhor com os ouvidos ocupados com melodias cheias de batida, mas quando estava preocupada com as notas ou fazendo as provas, usava algo mais calmo. A música era como uma imensa banheira de conforto e acolhimento: era se jogar dentro dela e tudo ficava mais tolerável.

A tinta guachê ressecara em parte do braço e no rosto, conseguira tirar parte do conteúdo no banheiro do 2º andar, mas mesmo assim escapara algo na nuca, só percebeu isso ao ver que a colega de compras mostrara a casquinha verde tirava dos cabelos após o abraço impulsivo. jamais pensara que faria isso com alguém de categoria superior a sua, mas como acreditava que todos eram iguais perante as forças do Universo, não se sentiu envergonhada pelo gesto.

A conversa foi para o lado preferido de sua vida: música. A mais velha reconhecera o que ela ouvia e trocaram algumas informações sobre bandas que gostavam e se inspiravam. Ficou surpresa de ter um papo mais fácil com alguém como ela só por falar em música. Sorria de vez em quando para si mesma ao lembrar de uma coisa que seu pai vivia falando quando era pequena: "Música é a cola universal, une rico e pobre, letrado e burro, sangue ruim e malandro da paz" e assim foi.

O carrinho de compras começara a ficar cheio, parte das suas coisas pegando metade do espaço, a outra com produtos tão fora de cogitação do seu orçamento curto que nem perguntava o que a mais velha faria com aquilo. Comida mais requintada, deveria ser. Deu de ombros internamente: estava feliz com seu miojo e seu suco barato. Quando sobrava um trocado comia em algum restaurante de beirada da faculdade ou juntava mais pra pagar o passe no restaurante universitário.

\- Apesar de não achar o último álbum bom, fiquei impressionada com as letras. - a mais velha comentou a esmo, colocando suas compras na esteira do caixa.  
\- Sei lá, eles tão meio que indo para outro estilo... Tou sentindo algo lá dos anos 80, sabe?  
\- Quando a vida era feita de sintetizadores e efeitos sonoros improvisados... - e fechando os olhos com indignação - Como eram capazes de fazer música boa naquela época? Era tão...!   
\- Não me pergunte! - riu-se a mais nova - Só sei que não vivo sem a tosquice daquele tempo e a sofrência do Morrissey. - ao citar o nome do ex-vocalista do The Smiths, o rosto da mais velha se iluminou de uma maneira diferente. A iniciante acompanhou o sorriso com curiosidade. - Pergunta idiota: quando você escuta "Heaven knows I'm miserable now", você se sente melhor consigo mesma do que entrar na vibe depressiva do Moz? - a mais velha riu alto e ganhou um olhar estranho da caixa passando suas compras. Não perceberam que as compras da mais nova estavam indo junto também.  
\- Acho que encontrei a pessoa perfeita para discutir o paradoxo das músicas do The Smiths na minha vida...  
\- Pode contar comigo! Se quiser montar um grupo de estudos, tou dentro!  
\- Não é a minha área... - lembrou a mais velha testando a mais nova.  
\- E daí? Colocamos a sua área junto e tudo fica de Bowie. - a quase doutora respirou fundo e verificou as compras já embaladas, a caixa anunciou o preço total e as duas arregalaram os olhos. - Oh oh não! Era pra ser separado! Foi mal aí fessora!  
\- Não, não, esquece, pode ser junto... Estávamos na conversa e não percebemos as coisas aqui... - a caixa olhou entre as duas e esperou o final da conversa. A mais velha tirou o dinheiro do bolso da frente do jeans e sob protestos da estudante pagou por tudo.

A porta automática abriu quando chegaram perto, cada uma seguiria seu caminho. A mais nova parara de falar depois que pegou suas compras, agora sim estava realmente sem graça por não ter percebido, mas estava tão à vontade falando sobre música! Música!! E com alguém que entendia de música!!  
\- Vai para que lado? - ouviu a pergunta da mais velha e engoliu em seco, não queria dar mais trabalho. Apontou para o lado esquerdo, na direção da faculdade.  
\- Moro aqui perto, é um pulo.  
\- Tem certeza?  
\- Urrum. - se sentia confusa naquela hora da noite, parecia estar dando relatório para alguém mais velho e superior, parecia que os minutos conversando sobre seu assunto favorito tinha sido um sonho bem distante.  
\- Entra no carro, te dou uma carona.  
\- Cê já pagou o meu jantar de uma semana, fessora... - resmungou sem querer. A mais velha levantou uma das sobrancelhas e deu o olhar fulminante.  
\- Quer que eu te convença que ao redor desse campus tem mais números de estatísticas perigosas das que aparecem no site da instituição? - a mais nova levantou as mãos novamente no sinal de rendição.  
\- Nem vou discutir com esse teu povo dos números e estatísticas...  
\- Apenas me obedece e entra no carro.

===xx===

O caminho curto de carro foi em silêncio, alguma melodia perdida no rádio do carro, as direções que a mais nova deu eram exatas, não havia erro para estacionar e dar a volta para seguir a sua viagem de quase 2h de volta para casa bem longe do campus. Ao parar o carro, virou-se para a moça concentrada em suas unhas manchadas de tinta e canetinha. Pensou em duas vezes antes de dizer algo rude, aquele começo de conversa ainda estava rolando em sua mente.   
\- Tenta pegar uma disciplina a mais no próximo semestre, sim?  
\- Oi? - a mais nova não entendeu franzindo a testa.  
\- Vai ter edital para monitoria e já me falaram que você é boa como tutora.  
\- Okay... Mas cê vai dar aula no próximo semestre? - foi a vez da mais velha franzir a testa.  
\- Não...   
\- Então por que eu deveria pegar mais outra?  
\- Para você completar sua grade? Se formar mais rápido? - as compras no colo da mais nova murcharam no seu colo.  
\- Qual é a de vocês com formar gente mais rápido, hein? Eu gosto da graduação, gosto do curso, quero ficar o tempo que der fazendo minhas coisas...  
\- Mas tem que pensar no futuro. Não se vive só de estágio.  
\- Te provo com fórmulas matemáticas e teorema de Pitágoras que sim... - desafiou a mais nova.  
\- Bela tentativa. - respondeu a mais velha dando um sorriso amarelo, olhou pelo retrovisor, ninguém na rua. - Você volta sozinha todos os dias? - a resposta foi afirmativa com um "ok".  
\- Vai me dar sermão analítico da proporção sistemática do aumento da violência no campus e como isso afeta significantemente as estatísticas dos quadros de vaga no curso?  
\- Como é que é? - a mais velha riu surpresa pela resposta.  
\- Mas daria uma bela tese de doutorado... - ela pensou um pouco e concordou.  
\- Acho que vou ter que te dar razão nessa. - a mais nova abriu a porta do carro e olhou em volta, voltou para ela pela janela.  
\- Valeu fessora...  
\- Não sou sua fessora. - a mais nova riu.  
\- Valeu doutora. - replicou no mesmo tom de brincadeira.  
\- Não sou doutora. Ainda. - a mais nova riu mais.  
\- Tá certo... Boa noite aí, boa volta pra casa. - a mai snova se afastou do carro e começava a subir a pequena ladeira que levava a um conjunto de quitinetes para estudantes em uma ruela pouco illuminada.  
\- E vê se come direito!! - a mais velha exclamou para fora do carro, girando a chave na ignição e manobrando o carro para dar a volta.

====xxx===

Abriu as sacolas na mesinha de metal de buteco fajuto, espantou o gato que pulou para supervisionar a retirada dos alimentos, separou o macarrão instâneo, as guloseimas e... O que raios um azeite de oliva estava fazendo na sua sacola?

Estapeou o próprio rosto e coçou o pescoço em nervosismo: tinta guachê verde ainda se desprendendo em camadas finas. Sorriu para si mesma, encostou-se na pia da cozinha minúscula e lavou as mãos para preparar a janta.


End file.
